


We're {Not} Together (Peter Parker x Reader)

by whowantstostayinrealityanyways



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Airplanes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whowantstostayinrealityanyways/pseuds/whowantstostayinrealityanyways
Summary: Prompt: “I loved your PeterxReader story. The Reader and Peter (MCU) are friends from school, you know he’s Spiderman, he knows you are an Avenger Recruit Hawkeye in training;Tony decides to take you two to Germany like he said before, you’re excited as you two get on the plane, but Peter doesn’t realize you’re scared of flying until it takes off. The rest of the story is him trying to keep you calm & he makes it worse by mentioning his battle on a plane; The idea’s from I get headaches on planes often<3”





	We're {Not} Together (Peter Parker x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Tbh, this was a cute one to write but of course, as always, I’m sure I messed it up. So sorry about that.

 

“Yo Pete, you ready to swing it up or what?” you fell from the air duct and landed perfectly on your feet.

You lived in an apartment complex so all of the air vents connected to one another at some point, giving you access to everyone in the building. Fortunately for you, your best friend/math homework buddy/crush/partner in fighting crime lived only a few rooms away from you.

 

Peter Parker, a.k.a Spider-Man (a.k.a. a huge dork) stood gaping at you as you dusted yourself off.

“What?” you laughed. “Have I got something in my teeth?”

 

“Who’s this?” a voice asked behind you.  _Crap_.

You were busted.

Slowly, you turned around and saw none other than  _the_ Tony Stark standing at Peter’s bedroom door.

 

“You’re Tony Stark,” you said dumbly.

“Wow, really? I had  _no_ idea,” he clapped his hands and stepped toward you. “What’s your name kid?”

“(Y/n) (L/n), sir.”

“I recognize you,” he stroked his beard.

“I studied under Hawkeye at S.H.I.E.L.D. for a few years before the fall, sir,” your training began to kick in as you spoke. Fury had always been particular about your manners when speaking to a higher up.

“Right, right, you’re the mini Barton.”

“Hawkeye-in-training,  _sir_.”

 

“Same thing,” he sat down in Peter’s chair. “So, Mini Barton and The Spider Kid. How’d you two meet?”

“I, uh, I’m not Spider-Man,” Peter poorly tried to lie.

“ _Really?_ ” Tony cocked an eyebrow and looked at you.

“Peter,” you sighed, “ _Tony Stark_  is sitting in  _your bedroom_ , I wouldn’t lie if I were you.”

“Looks like your girlfriend sold you out,” Tony laughed.

“We’re not dating,” you both said at the same time.

“My bad,” he held his hands up in surrender.

 

“Not to be rude, sir,” you changed the subject, “but what are you doing here?”

“First of all, you can stop with the ‘sir’s, you’re making me feel old,” Tony sighed. “And second of all, I could use your help.”

“What kind of help, Mr. Stark?”

“Ever been to Germany?”

.

.

.

“ _Whoa!_ ” Peter ran onto the plane, eyes wide like a kid in a candy store.

You tried to laugh at him but the sound came out wrong.

Thankfully, he didn’t notice.

 

“You’re  _sure_ this is safe?” you asked as Happy herded you aboard.

“Of course,” he sighed, already done with the two of you.

“Like, 100% totally and  _completely_ safe??”

“Look, what’ll it take to get you to shut up?” Happy sat down in a chair as far away from Peter as he could get. “It’s  _safe_.”

“…Okay,” you begrudgingly sat down across from Peter, who was still bouncing up and down from excitement.

 

“Are you excited or what?”

“I’d have to go with  _'or what.’_ ”

“What? You don’t like planes?” Peter blinked his big brown eyes.

“It’s not the plane I have issues with,” you groaned as you felt the plane start to take off, “it’s the flying, being in the air, away from ground and falling to my  _death_ that I don’t like.”

“Oh, we’re not going to die, right Happy?” Peter called out to Happy, the guy Tony Stark had assigned to “babysit” the both of you.

“Yeah, sure, whatever kid,” he waved him off and passed out.

“That’s  _not_ reassuring,” you grit your teeth and held onto the arm of your seat for dear life as you the plane left the ground.

 

“Hey,” Peter reached out to you, “are you okay?”

“ _No_.”

“What can I do to help?”

“ _I don’t know_ ,” your head started to spin, you hated being in the air.

“You’re going to be okay, okay? There’s like, a 1 in 1.2 million chance that this plane will ever crash,” Peter said, trying to help but failing.

“But there’s still  _a chance_ ,” you clenched your  _everything_ even harder.

“Oh, uh, well yeah, there  _always_ a chance,” he quickly tried to cover up his mistake. “but you’ve got a greater chance of being hit by a car and that’s never stopped you from riding with  _Aunt May_.”

“True,” you attempted a smile but it came across more as a grimace given that you were still gritting your teeth.

 

“Sorry… I’m making this worst, aren’t I?” Peter whimpered.

“Just a  _little_ bit there, dear,” you took a deep breath to stop yourself from hyperventilating.

“I’m sorry,” he hung his head.

 

Just then the seat belt light turned off and FRIDAY’s voice announced that you were free to move about the cabin. Not that you were ever going to move from that seat though. Not until you were back safe on sweet, sweet ground.

“Hey,” Peter got up and sat next to you, “we’re  _fine_. Everything going to be alright, you’ll see. We’re going to go to Germany, stop Captain America from doing bad things and then go right back home. It’ll be  _easy peasy_.”

“Yeah right, ‘ _easy peasy’ my ass_.”

 

“(Y/n)?” Peter placed his hand gently on top of yours. “Would it help if we lifted this armrest and I held you?”

Your heart started beating wildly in your chest.

_Peter hold you?_

You gave him a weak nod and watched as he pried your hand off the armrest.

He didn’t say anything else as you transferred your hands to his shirt and began to helplessly cling to him. He just held you, shushing you in between your trembling breaths and insane murmurs and stroking your hair.

.

.

You must have fallen asleep because the next thing you knew, you were being coddled awake by Peter’s sweet voice.

“(Y/n), you’ve got to get up. We’re on the ground.”

“ _Ground?_ ” you mumbled as you sat up. Apparently, you’d been laying your head on his lap.

“Yes, good safe ground. We didn’t die,” he smiled at you as you rubbed your eyes.

“ _Yay_ ,” you said sleepily. “I like being alive.”

“I like you being alive too.”

 

You smiled, still half-asleep, as you noticed Peter grow increasingly nervous.

“Pete, you good there?”

“Yeah, uh, never better.”

“You scared of Germans of something?” you poked him and watched as Happy rushed out of the door to the outside world.

“No, it’s not that,” he looked away from you.

“ _Spider-Man?_ ” You knew that you could always get him to do what you wanted when you called him by his superhero alter-ego.

 

“I, uh, was going to offer to let you sleep on me again on the way back, if, if  _you_ wanted to that is,” he stuttered. “I don’t wanna be weird though, cause we’re friends and all but I just thought-”

“Yes.”

“Uh- _what_?”

“I’d like that too. That was the first time I’ve ever made it through a flight without either crying or vomiting. I’d appreciate it,” you smiled gently as his face became slightly red.

 

“Also… I kinda, sorta…  _like_ you… I had to tell you in case it made you want to rethink that.”

“Well, good, cause it’d just be weird if I took a nap on my ‘friend’s’ lap. People would talk,” you winked and walked out the door, trying to act like your usual cool self even though your heart was beating way too fast.

 

 

“Hey world!” you shouted to the empty airport. “ _I’m dating Spider-Man!_ ”

“Wait, what did you say?” he raced after you.

  
“You heard me  _cobwebs_ ,” you linked your arms around his neck.

“Does this mean I get to say I’m dating Hawkgirl?”

“You’re such a dork… but yes.”

“ _Yes!_ ”


End file.
